Daughter of Eve: The Return
by allycat23
Summary: After being away from Narnia for a year the Pevensies and Alexea return to their beloved world but not as they quite remember it. Through the trials of saving their beloved country they learn a lot about love, friendship and sacrifice. Will Alexea be able save her home once again? *THIRD BOOK IN THE DAUGHTER OF EVE TRILOGY* Peter/OC
1. Chapter 1: Returning Home

**To my wonderful readers! It's good to be back! I've missed you and Lex and the Pevensies. So after my break from the Daughter of Eve trilogy, I'm back with the last book! Tear! But don't fear guys, I have another Narnia fanfic which brings me to my next point. Over this summer, my updates won't be as regular as before because I have three (not including this one) other fanfics to write so it might be a bit slow! But never the less here is the first chapter and I hope you guys enjoy! God knows you've waited long enough!**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**A Year Later**

It had been a year since we'd been in Narnia. One long, uneventful year that was full of nothingness. It was all the same as it was before, school, home, homework, the occasional party, holidays and then schools again. Nothing had changed except us.

My parents however, often relieved the five of us whenever the Pevensies stayed at our London home, and allowed us to recount our adventures to them. My father listened animatedly whilst my mother smiled fondly at her own memories tucked away inside herself. Unfortunately, we'd yet to see a glimpse of our old lives, our friends and our children, which saddened everyone and was often the elephant in the room whenever the topic of Narnia was discussed.

Peter had changed significantly. He was tried of being treated like a child when inside he felt like the Magnificent King. Susan often indulged in the stories but other times refused, counting it as nonsense. Edmund changed for the better, he tried his best to be better for his parents and his siblings. Lucy remained the same, only her longing for Narnia was growing as much as she was.

Narnia seemed so far away now, considering we were returning to school. I dragged my suitcase along the path earning grumbles from suited men and proper ladies. I bet they wouldn't be growling, considering I am a princess. But I couldn't afford to think like that. I was only a princess in Narnia now.

A cars horn broke me from my thoughts and I looked to my left. I saw Lucy apologising profusely to the car whilst standing in the middle of the road. This girl was going to get herself killed, I swear!

"Lucy!" I said running towards the side of the road. "Get out off the way!". She apologised again and came scampering up to me.

"Where's Susan?" she said puffed.

"Getting a magazine, why?" I asked, her facial expression one of horror. "Lu, what's wrong?".

"Peter," she said hoping that would explain her worry.

"Not again," I huffed. She sighed in response and then started towards Susan. I followed hot on her heels.

We reached Susan who was hurriedly getting frustrated with some poor young boy trying to show her his fancy towards the girl.

"Susan!" Lucy yelled. The boy turned around confused and Susan sighed.

"You'd better come quick," I told her. She sighed again, picked up her bags and all three of us ran towards the Underground.

When we got to the Underground the path was blocked with girls and boys alike egging on the fighting that was happening on the landing in front of us. It was basically three against one. Peter was getting hit from every direction only managing to get a couple of puches here and there. We pushed through until we were in front of the crowd and I caught Peter's eye. He gave me a look as if to say sorry and I winced as he was hit again immediately clutching my rings around my neck.

"Edmund!" Lucy yelled at her youngest brother. He barrelled through the crowd and jump on his brother's opponents. Luckily the fight didn't continue too much longer due to the soldier's coming up to break the fight. They pulled the boys up off the ground gruffly.

"Act your age," one said sternly. Peter stood up, tried to straighten his uniform up all why shooting the boys a death look.

The Pevensie girls and I all walked away upset at Peter's actions once again and sat down silently on a bench. Edmund walked over to and place our luggage down and Peter was not far behind. Once we were all seated an awkward silence fell upon us.

"You're welcome," Edmund blurted out sarcastically. I rolled my eyes. Here we go again.

"I had it sorted," Peter shot back.

"What was it this time?" Susan said with a certain tiredness in her voice.

"He bumped me," Peter replied dryly. I scoffed in disbelief.

"So you hit him!?" I asked.

"No. After he bumped me, he tried to make a me apologise and then when he started saying things about Lex, that's when I hit him."

"Really, is it that hard to just walk away?" Susan asked.

"I shouldn't have to! Don't you ever get tired of being treated like a kid?" Peter asked frustrated.

"Uh, we are kids," said Edmund smirking.

"Well I wasn't always and neither were all of you. We were parents and uncles and aunties. We were royals," paused Peter. "It's been a year how long does he expect us to wait?"

"I think it's time to accept the fact that we live here. It's no use pretending any different," said Susan practically. I nodded in agreement as Peter sat down beside me. I curled my hand around his arm and pulled him close. He smiled softly at me, a glimpse of the old him returning to the surface.

"You don't have to keep protecting me Peter, especially from boys who think they're better than me because of the colour of my skin," I told him.

He sighed, "You're my wife Lex, I can't stand to hear them talk about you like that."

"I'm not you're wife here Peter," I said tapping the tip of his nose and then relaxing back into the seat. Half way down, Susan's hand hit my arm.

"Oh no, pretend like you're talking to me," she said hurriedly.

"We are talking to you," Edmund said once again a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Ow!" Lucy exclaimed as she shot up from her seat.

"Be quiet Lucy," Susan said embarrassedly.

"Something pinched me!" she said pointing the the chair.

"Hey, stop pulling," Peter said standing up, directing his glare at Edmund.

"I'm not touching you!" Edmund retorted.

"What is that?" said Susan standing up. Just then, the train came but it was still moving at full speed and not slowing down.

"Something's not right, it's going to fast," I said to them.

"It feels like magic," Lucy said excitedly.

"Quick everyone hold hands," said Peter.

"I'm not holding your hands!" grimaced Edmund as he looked at Peter. In spite Peter grabbed his hands and begins to look around us. The train was still racing past, ripping bricks and tiles from the Undergrounds very walls. As the train races past, glimpses of a shining sea flash through the trains windows until, all of a sudden, our luggage, the platform and the train vanish into thin air leaving us in a cave on a beach.

We walked out of the cave, our eyes squinting at the bright light. I turned to Susan and then Lucy, bright smiles breaking out on our faces. And then as if we'd have the same thought, the three of us took off running removing our blazers and stockings as we went. The boys soon followed and then we were having an all out water fight in the glistening Narnia sea.

We were home, at last. A year's wait had finally turned into reality and here we were.

"We're home!" I yelled.

"King once more," Peter said cockily. Susan and I rolled our eyes and ganged up on him until he was soaking wet. Lucy started laughing so hard she herself fell into the water and was drenched. We turned then to Edmund who was looking up at the cliffs surrounding the beach dreamily.

"Where do you suppose we are?" he asked.

"Well, where do you think?" Peter asked smirking.

"Well, I don't remember any ruins in Narnia," he replied. At that, well all followed is gaze and saw large chunks of white rock sticking up through greenery.

"Well let's go then," said Peter.

"Where too?" I asked surprised at his eagerness.

"Explore," he grinned back. We walked around the side of the cliff until we found a safe path up. The path we found was stone and appeared to be used as steps a long time ago although they didn't look familiar. It must've been a part of Narnia we didn't come to often.

As we walked up higher and higher we all became lazy.

"I'm hungry," said Lucy.

"I have sandwiches in our bag," said Edmund.

"And where are they?" asked Susan.

Edmund sighed grumpily, "At the station."

It was if Narnia had heard Lucy's pleas and sent us through an apple orchard.

"Have one of these," said Peter as he tossed her a juicy, green apple. She took it happily and munched away. I ran up alongside of Peter and took his hand in mine and leaned against him.

"It's good to have you back," I told him, missing the boy he once was. The happier boy.

"It's good to be back," he told me and placed a kiss on the side of my head. We ventured further up and once we reached the ruins, we went out separate ways to explore. I walked over to what was once a balcony and looked out over Narnias waters.

"I nearly forgot how beautiful this place was," I said almost to myself until Peter came and stood beside me, leant down against the railing, looking at me.

"It's too beautiful to forget," he said reaching up and tucking a stray piece of hair behind my air.

"Still quite the romantic I see. I wonder where that side of you went back in England," I joked. He shrugged his shoulders and smirked, quite pleased with himself. Lucy came and stood beside the two of us and joined in with looking at the view.

"I wonder who lived here?" she wondered aloud as she turned around to face Susan and Edmund who were slowly coming to join us too. Susan paused for a second and bent down to the ground reaching out for something. The rest of us inched towards her curious of her find. She held up a gold chess piece and sighed.

"I think we did."

* * *

**Don't forget to favourite and review!**

**Love always, allycat23**

**x**


	2. Chapter 2: Catching Up

**Hey readers! Here is the next chapter! Oh, how I loved writing this chapter! So much memories and sadness. It's a writers joy, as bad as that sounds! **

**A huge thanks to Fanstay-Girl-1996, Narnia Addict, Marriane 16, Mwhit95, R12Fizzy and amcs96 for following/favouriting this story! Your support means a lot and this chapter is dedicated to you!**

**To R12Fizzy: I've missed your reviews! I'm glad you're back! I hope this update had cured your waiting and that you enjoy!**

**Happy reading! xx**

* * *

We all stood around Susan and observed the golden chess piece she held in her hand. We all realised the object as one of the many playing pieces we kept in the castle. We all loved a bit of chess.

"Hey that's mine, from my chess set," Edmund said reaching out for it.

"Which chess set?" Peter asked albeit a little bit dumbly.

"Well I didn't exactly have a solid gold chess set in Finchley did I?" Edmund replied sarcastically.

We all stood their in wonder, trying to figure out how a chess piece had made it out of the castle and into these ruins. Lucy walked away and observed the area.

"It can't be," she breathed out in awe. Lucy ran over to the dais and we all followed her.

"Don't you see it?" she asked amazed.

"What?" Peter questioned. I looked at Susan, maybe she had an idea of our whereabouts, but she was just as puzzled as I.

"Imagine walls," Lucy said as she grabbed Peter and placed him in the middle of the dais.

"And columns there," she said pointing as she place Susan and I on either side of him.

"And a glass roof," she finished as she placed Edmund and then stood next to Su herself.

We looked around still not realising the importance of it all.

"Cair Paravel," Peter said bewildered.

"It can't be," I said trying to imagine our towering home. It was all gone.

"It's gone," said Susan breathlessly.

"The monkeys," said Lucy sadly.

Edmund stepped off the dais and walked around what was left of our home. The whole surrounding area was islands. The land itself had changed too. Just how many years had passed since we'd last been here? Edmund then bent down to a boulder laying in the middle of what used to be the throne room.

"Catapults," he said.

"What?" asked Peter.

"This didn't just happen. Cair Paravel was attacked," he finished. Peter looked around sadly until his eyes landed on the stone entrance we'd used as the door to our treasure room.

We all ran over to it and Peter and Edmund started pushing it back to reveal an old wooden door. Peter broke it down and grabbed a stick, ripped his shirt and wrapped it around the stick, making a base for a 'torch'.

"I don't suppose you have any matches in there do you," Peter motioned to Edmunds bag.

"No, but I don't suppose this will help," Edmund smirked pulling out a torch from the bag. Peter smiled but rolled his eyes. The girls and I just chuckled.

"You might've mentioned that a bit sooner!" Peter exclaimed.

Edmund then led the way down the stairs, his sisters followed and I grabbed Peter's hand pulling him down last.

"Still afraid of the dark?" he whispered to me.

"Terrified," I told him. I was shocked that he'd remembered something I' told him long ago, and in the very staircase too.

Lucy ran to the edge and peered out over the five golden chests. At the sight of something familiar we all rushed down the stairs.

"I can't believe it. It's all still here," exclaimed Peter. Lucy ran to her chest and threw it open, letting many years worth of dust fly about the place. She pulled out a dress and held it up to her.

"I was so tall," she sighed.

"Well, you were older then," said Susan smiling at her sister.

"As opposed to hundreds of years later," Edmund paused, "when you're younger again." We all burst out into giggles, his old, gold helmet sliding down his face. He too was bigger then.

Peter picked up a golden shield and blew the dust away from it to reveal the face of the golden lion. I walked over to my chest, opened it and then dug through it.

"My wedding dress," I said grabbing the neatly folded white material.

"Which one?" asked Edmund cluelessly.

"Which one do you think?" asked Susan rolling her eyes.

"Everything is here. My swords, my crown, books, pens. I wonder who put all this stuff here. I'm sure I just kept jewels and some mementoes from other countries in here," I said.

"If I had to take a stab in the dark..." broke of Susan searched furiously for something.

"What is it?" asked Lucy.

"My horn," said Susan looking up, "I must've left it on my saddle the day we went back." She then paused as she turned and looked at Peter who was lifting open his chest. The rest of us then focused our attention on the High King. He dug around for a bit and then pulled out his sword. He turned to face us the drew the sword out of it's sheath.

"When Aslan bears his teeth, winter meets its death."

"And when he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again," Lucy finished.

"Everyone we knew, Mr. Tumnus and the Beavers, Evan, Charlotte, Marcus and Edmund's baby and wife. They're all gone," I said sadly. Peter looked at me, the reminder of his children piercing his heart like a bullet.

"I think it's time we figure out what's going on," he said.

We all grabbed our Narnian clothes and changed into them feeling more comfortable and at home. We strapped on our weapons and began the walk up the stairs and what was left of Cair Paravel. We were coming to our fourth island crossing for the day when we spotted a boat with two soldiers inside. Their armour looked very different from the traditional ones we used.

"What are they doing?" I asked as they stood up carrying what looked like a dwarf.

"I bet you anything they're about to throw him in," said Edmund.

"Susan," Lucy pleaded.

Susan hurriedly strung an arrow in her bow and let it fly, it hit the side of the boat and startled the two soldiers.

"Drop him," she yelled. They did as she said and the dwarf fell to the bottom of the lake. A soldier picked up a crossbow but Susan was too quick and shot him with one of her arrows. The other solider abandoned the boat and Peter dived into the river heroically.

"Not even a full day back and we're already being heroic," I said nervously as I waited for the two to surface. They both surfaced and Peter dragged the dwarf to the shore. Lucy bent down and cut open his binds with her dagger.

The dwarf spluttered and coughed and then sent a look of daggers towards Susan and stood up angrily.

"Drop him! That's the best you can come up with!?" he shouted.

"A simple thank you would suffice," Susan replied.

"They were doing fine drowning me without your help," the dwarf said sarcastically.

"Maybe we should've let them," retorted Peter.

"Peter!" I yelled. That was so unlike him.

"Why were they even trying to kill you?" Lucy asked.

"They're Telmarines, that's what they do," the dwarf said dryly.

"Telmarines. In Narnia?" asked Edmund surprised.

"Where have you been for the last thousand years?" asked the dwarf.

"It's a bit of a long story," I told him.

Susan handed Peter sword back to him, the lions head hilt glistening in the sun. Realisation dawned on the dwarfs face.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me. You're it? You're the kings and queens of old?" he asked a little disappointed.

"I'm a princess actually," I told him.

"No, a queen, you married me remember," Peter said. We all nodded remembering that detail. It'd been a long day and it was no wonder things like this seemed to escape our minds.

"High King Peter," said Peter introducing him to the dward, "the Magnificent."

The dwarf chuckled.

"You probably could've left out the last bit," smirked Susan.

"Probably," laughed the dwarf.

"You might be surprised," said Peter, drawing his sword.

"Oh, you don't want to do that boy," said Trumpkin as we now knew him as.

"Not me. Him," said Peter motioning to Edmund and handing Trumpkin his sword. Trumpkin took the sword but under it's weight it dropped to the ground. Edmund smiled at us cockily until Trumpkin picked up the sword and swung it towards Edmund. Edmund ducked, but Trumpkin hit him in the face and he stumbled back.

"Edmund!" Lucy exclaimed worriedly.

"Aw, you okay?" Trumpkin mocked Edmund.

The circled around each other a few minutes longer. Trumpkin slashed at Edmunds feet, but Edmund jumped over it with ease. In a few seconds later Peter's sword clattered to the ground as Trumpkin lost his grip on it. Trumpkin stared at Edmund in shock and then fell to the floor.

"Beards and bedsteads! Maybe that horn worked after all!" Trumpkin exclaimed breathlessly.

"What horn?" asked Susan frowning.

"You have a lot of catching up to do," Trumpkin said. With that in mind we boarded the boat that belonged to the Telmarine soldiers and let Trumpkin lead the way.

* * *

"They're so still," Lucy said as we floated down Glasswater.

"They're trees. What do you expect?" said Trumpkin gruffly. Peter silently shot daggers at his head.

"They used to dance," said Lucy sadly.

"It wasn‟t long after you left that the Telmarines invaded. Those that survived retreated to the woods. And the trees have retreated so deeply inside themselves that no one has heard from them since," Trumpkin said.

"I don't understand. How could Aslan let this happen?" Lucy asked allowed.

"Aslan?" asked Trumpkin surprised. "I thought he abandoned us after you lot did."

"We didn't mean to leave you know," said Peter barely managing to restrain his anger.

"Doesn't make much difference now, does it?" Trumpkin retorted.

"Get us to the Narnians and it will," Peter replied. We all finished talking and stared off down the river. Edmund inched closer to Trumpkin and asked him a question. I had to strain my ears to listen.

"What happened to our children?" he asked Trumpkin. Peter seized up next to me. I place my hand on his arm and squeezed. Even the word children made me freeze too.

"They grew up after you left. Charlotte and Elewyn were the most beautiful ladies in all of Narnia."

"Eleywn?" asked Lucy inquisitively. She too had listened in on the story we all wanted to hear.

"The unborn child, Lady Evangleine carried when you left Narnia," Trumpkin said.

"I had a girl," Edmund said breathlessly.

"Yes and Kings Evan and Marcus were quite the warriors. They carried your own swords," Trumpkin motioned towards Edmunds and Peter's sword.

"Charlotte your swords," Trumpkin pointed to me, "and Elewyn your bow and arrow," he finished and pointed to Susan. She caressed it gently.

"So what happened?" I asked.

"Caspian Jacob's son, Caspian also, wanted revenge for the death of his aunt and the refusal from Queen Alexea to his father." I gasped in shock. I knew somehow that the decision to refuse Telmar who return and backfire in our face.

"The Kings and Queens fought to the end. Eventually, Queen Charlotte insulted Caspian and he had he killed. The other three had no time to defend themselves from Caspian, and they too died. Legend had it the Kings and Queens lay embracing each other as they took their last breaths."

Lucy, by this stage had silent tears falling down her face. Susan couldn't look at any of us and I had turned away from Trumpkin, resting my head on Peter's shoulder, wetting his undershirt.

"And you expect us to work with the man who did this to our children?" Edmund asked furiously.

"He isn't like them," Trumpkin defended the boy.

"You said so yourself all Telmarines do is kill," Peter pointed out.

"Look, he's the one that blew the horn. He bought you here. He wants your help to defeat his uncle. I believe he hasn't a drop of evil in him," said Trumpkin.

"What if you're wrong?" Susan muttered.

"We'll soon find out."

Peter fastened the pace of his rowing as a sad silence fell over the group as we remembered the times spent with daughters, sons, nieces and nephews.

* * *

**DON"T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**much love,**

**allycat23**

**x**


	3. Chapter 3: Savages, Rings and Gold

**Hey readers! Sorry for the late update but I've been away, sailing the South Pacific and all I can say is that I'm so happy to be home. Sea sickness is not fun. **

**A huge thank to cupcakemania22, Utau54, LunaHaruthewolfgirl4real, sage1991, springpony and karli cullen potter for following/favouriting this story as well as myself as an author! Your support means a lot and this chapter is dedicated to you!**

**To cupcakemania: Welcome aboard to the world of the Daughter of Eve trilogy then! Thanks for reading my stories and I hope you enjoy what else is to come! Keep reviewing as I'd love to hear your thoughts and ideas! **

**To R12Fizzy: No problem! Your reviews always have made me happy! Hopefully this chapter is as good as the rest! Happy reading! **

**Happy reading all! xx**

* * *

We reached the shore of the mainland as Trumpkin described it. It was the biggest part of Narnia now, as over time it had been over run by water and parts of our beloved land turned into Islands. Edmund and Peter dragged the boat up out of the water and Edmund threw down a rope and nail to hold the boat in place on shore.

We stepped out of the boat, Lucy first, Susan second and me following closely.

"Are you okay Lex?" Peter asked me quietly as he offered his hand for me to take as I stepped off the boat.

"I've been better," I said jumping onto the rocky shore below me and looking up at Peter. His hand ran up my arm and then up to my face to caress it softly. He pulled me closer softly and placed a tender kiss on my forehead.

"What was that for?" I asked softly, still wrapped warmly in his embrace.

"You know why," he said rubbing my tummy, a silent indication to the children we'd created. "You seem surprised."

"It's just that you haven't exactly been forthcoming with affection lately," I said breaking the embrace and following the others.

"Look Lex, it hasn't exactly been an easy change," he said apologetically.

"I know, but it's why I'm surprised when you go an do something like that," I told him. I could feel a fight slowly come on. They'd been a lot more frequent over the past year. We'd gone from happily married, to silly unnecessary bickering.

He opened his mouth to retort but was beaten when we heard Lucy's voice pierce the air.

"Hello there!" she said happily. We all turned to look at who her cheery greeting was directed at. I gasped when I saw a big, brown bear but soon relaxed knowing it wouldn't hurt her. When it didn't respond to Lucy she kept walking towards it.

"It's alright, we're friends," she said. The bear then responded by standing on it's hind legs and snorting. Why wasn't it talking back to Lu? Bears were usually very nice.

"Don't move your majesty!" yelled Trumpkin.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly. Susan gasped and I turned back around to see the bear charge at Lucy.

"Lucy!" Peter yelled. Lucy turned around and started running, Susan hurriedly strung a bow and took her aim.

"Stay away from her!" yelled Susan. The bear din't listen and continued. Lucy soon tripped and fell on her back, left to scramble on the rocks.

"Shoot silly!" yelled Edmund panicked.

"Now Susan, now!" I egged her on. She still resisted. The bear soon reached Lucy and reared up roaring. Just before it could attack Lu, an arrow pierced it's heart. The bear wailed and fell to the ground beside Lucy. I looked to Susan, but she still had her arrow neatly in her bow. We then all looked behind her at Trumpkin who had lowered his bow and began walking over to the bear. We all followed and Peter drew his sword just incase the bear wasn't dead. Lucy hurried up off the ground ran into Peter's protective arms.

"Why wouldn't he stop?" asked Susan bewildered.

"I suppose he was hungry," said Trumpkin sarcastically.

"I suppose you're veins are filled with sarcasm," I muttered. Peter nudged me. I poked my tongue out at him childishly and stood beside Edmund. Peter rolled his eyes.

"He was wild," pointed out Edmund who was as confused as the rest of us.

"I don't think he could talk at all," Peter said.

Trumpkin snorted, "Get treated like a dumb animal long enough and that's what you become." He drew his dagger from his belt and knelt down beside the animal. He plunged the dagger into the bears heart and began to carve it's meat for food. Lucy winced and rolled into Peter. I turned around. It was too much to see a creature of our land fall from Aslan's good graces.

"You may find Narnia a more savage place than you remember," said Trumpkin.

* * *

After the fiasco on the shore of the mainland had come to a close the five of us were clueless as to what would happen now.

"Where do we go now?" I asked looking around at our surroundings. Nothing looked familiar.

"Well, where is this Caspian? Shouldn't we find him first?" asked Edmund.

"You're right Ed. Any clue of his whereabouts?" Peter asked Trumpkin.

"The last I saw him was in the Shuddering Woods. I doubt they'd still be near my house though," he offered us helpfully.

"Right then, the Shuddering Wood is the closest thing we've got. So to the Shuddering Wood it is," Peter said taking off into the forrest.

"Do you even know where you're going?" I asked him, pushing away various, over grown branches.

"Lex, I ruled this land for fifteen years, I know this place like the back of my hand," he said smartly.

"You also had a map back then," joked Lucy. Peter scruffed up her hair but continued on leading us through the trees.

Susan and I fell back and let Peter wonder around by himself, eager to watch him get frustrated like he used to. We walked slowly, admiring the land around us. It'd been a long time.

"Happy to be home I see," said Susan looking at me.

"Relieved, there was only so much more missing my heart could take," I told her.

"Only so much more fighting we could endure," she finished, nodding towards Peter pointing out his daily tussles.

"That too. After we got back something in him snapped," I told her.

"You can go from boy to man, but man to boy, not so much," she said understanding.

"We did find it quite easy, you and I. To go back to this," I said motioning to our teenaged selves.

"Probably because we didn't have as much responsibility like Peter."

"That's true. But even so, the way he'd treated us at times was uncalled for," I told her.

"I know. When we were at home it was like he and Edmund had swapped personalities. Mum and Dad didn't know what to do," Susan said, chuckling lightly. I sighed. Peter would get better with time.

"What about you? Happy to be home?" I asked.

"For now, I suppose. Eventually we'll go back," she told me smiling softly.

"What makes you so sure?" I asked her.

"Well, I suppose we won't be needed to rule, given that Caspian is meant to be Narnias redeemer," she said brushing her hand through the leaves around us.

"I suppose you're right," I told her smiling sadly. We continued in silence. This trip to Narnia felt different than it did before and it unsettled me.

"I think he's lost," said Lucy as she fell in step with us. We chuckled softly. "The DLF of ours can't wait to say I told you so."

"DLF?" I asked. Lucy ignored me as Susan spoke up.

"I don't remember this way at all!". Peter kept walking, he stride gaining width.

"That's the problem with girls. You can't carry a map in your head," he said. I could practically feel the cocky grin he wore.

"That's because our heads have something in them," Lucy joked. I chuckled at her, she was becoming more feisty than Susan and I put together.

"I wish he'd just listened to the DLF," said Susan,

"DLF?" Edmund and I asked just as confused as one another.

"Dear Little Friend," said Lucy.

"That's not at all patronising is it?" asked Trumpkin gruffly. Edmund smirked and I had to hide my giggles from the red dwarf. Peter then stopped, a rock wall had caught us in a dead end.

"I'm not lost," he huffed. I walked up to him and tugged his hand.

"I'm sure you're not, but you know, land does changed over 1300 years," I told him. He didn't say anything and just stared at our surroundings.

"You're just going to wrong way," Trumpkin said dryly.

"You said you last saw Caspian at the Shuddering Wood, and the quickest way there is to cross at the River Rush," Peter shot back.

"But, unless I'm mistaken, there is no crossing in these paths," Trumpkin said.

Peter was fed up at this point. "That explains it then. You're mistaken."

"Honestly, can you not open your mind to others ideas?" asked Susan fed up at her brothers behaviour.

"Not when they're in the wrong," he said flustered.

"Look, Trumpkin, just take the lead for a second. We need a breather," I said motioning between Peter and I. Peter just glared at me, betrayed I let Trumpkin led the way. His pride and ego were astounding.

When the were out of listening range, I snapped. "For the past year you've been mopping around, picking fights, and being a horrible person to want to be around."

"Thanks," Peter muttered.

"Listen, I'm not finished yet." He rolled his eyes. "See, that's what I'm talking about. You've been doing this to me, to your siblings for the past year and I let it go assuming you'd taken leaving harder then all of us and it was your way of copping. I'd hoped that when we'd returned you'd go back to normal, seeing as all you'd wanted to do was return home. And now that we're here you're the absolute same and I can only handle so much of this Pete."

"What do you want me to do? Just snap back to my old self? It's not that easy Lex. Try losing a kingdom, a family, a whole other life and then returning to it all, to find your family gone, your people killed and your life here drastically changed. Then being told by someone, you don't know your own country," he blurted. I flinched, it was like he was the only one going through this. But I was too. He soon realised this and recoiled into himself.

"Everything you lost, I lost too. Here I'm your wife and what's yours is mine," I said softly. "Everything you feel, I feel and it hurts me. You're not this person Peter. You're good and kind and loving and when I see you like this, I can't even realise my husband."

"Lex, I'm sorry. I just," he paused.

"I know," I said as I reached around his neck and unclipped the chain that hung there. I gathered it in my hands and slid off his wedding ring into my palm. "Everything you look at this, think of the man I married, count to ten and try and be him, the man you still are despite all the hurt you've been through," I told him as I slid the ring onto it's rightful finger.

"I knew I married you for a reason," he said cracking a real smile. I sighed in relief. A small glimpse of the man I first fell in love with.

"Other than you love me?" I asked as we began to follow the others who were far in front of us by now.

"I think there is at least five," he joked. I punched his arm and slowly I felt everything returning to normal. If only for now.

* * *

We'd reached a gorge in our path. We looked down to the bottom. One stray step and it was goodbye.

"Over hundreds of years, water eroded the earths soil," began Susan.

"Oh shut up," Peter said huffing. Edmund smirked and the playful tone he used. "Is there a way down?".

"Yeah," snorted Trumpkin, "falling." I rolled my eyes.

"There has to be another way to the woods," I said aloud.

"Come, there's a Ford at Beruna. How do you feel about swimming?" Trumpkin asked.

"Anything's better than walking," whined Susan. We began to walk away until Lucy broke our companionable silence.

"Aslan? It's Aslan! It's Aslan over there!" she yelled and turned to face us. I whipped around quickly and saw a flash of gold but no Lion.

"Well can't you see him? He's right," she paused as she turned back around, "there."

"Can you see him now?" asked Trumpkin sarcastically as usual. Sometimes I wanted to push him into a tree.

"I'm not crazy! He was there. He wanted us to follow him," she told us.

"Look, I'm not about to jump off a cliff after someone who doesn't exist," said Trumpkin.

"Just because you haven't seen him doesn't mean he doesn't exist," I scolded him. He shurnk back and Lucy threw me a thankful nod. She needed back up.

"That last time I didn't believe Lucy, I ended up looking pretty stupid," added Edmund. Peter looked to the other side of the gorge.

"Why wouldn't I have seen him?" asked Peter.

"Maybe you weren't looking," Lucy told him wisely.

"I'm sorry Lu," Peter said then walked off, followed by Susan and Trumpkin. Lucy looked saddened as she looked out over the gorge. I walked over to her and slung my arm across her shoulders.

"I didn't see Aslan as such, but I did see a flash of gold Lu, I bet you he' closer then they think." Her mouth turned up into a slight smile and with a boost of confidence for her, we walked over to the others.

* * *

**Don't forget to review!**

**much love, allycat23 **

**xx**


	4. Chapter 4: Friends and Foes

**Hey readers! Here's the next chapter for you! Hope you enjoy! Please keep reviewing, I'd love to here everyone's thoughts so far!**

**To cupcakemania22: Seasickness is really bad! Won't be cruising for a while hahah! Keep reading! **

**A huge thanks to alikatcahill17 for following/favouriting this story! Your support means a lot and this chapter is dedicated to you!**

* * *

We walked for ages. The trees were dewy and the ground slightly wet. My feet were cold. But I didn't mind, we were in Narnia. Peter held my hand as we made our way to the river. It was a good day.

"Quiet," Trumpkin said. He had led the group after we led the gorge and Peter was fuming, a little.

"What is it?" asked Edmund. We listened intently and heard a assortment of noise.

"Sounds like tools," I told them.

"Everyone stay low, stay quiet," Trumpkin instructed, "this way." We creeped up to a bunch of logs and peeked over the sides.

The Telmarines were building a bridge. They had more than an army of men, cutting, moving and placing planks of wood.

"Maybe this wasn't the best way to come after all," said Susan. Peter grumbled and we all looked at eachother.

"All those trees," Edmund breathed out.

"Right, back to the gorge it is," said Peter getting up and walking back to the forrest quietly.

Once we were in the forrest Lucy piped up, "Someone needs to carry me," she said.

"Lu, you're 14, you can walk," Peter said leading the group. She groaned as I grabbed her hand and dragged her along.

We walked in silence until we reached the gorge. Each of us probably thinking about Aslan and his sign to Lucy.

"Where do you think you saw Aslan?" Peter asked Lucy once we reached the edge.

"I wish you'd all stop acting like grown ups. I did't think I saw him, I did see him," she pointed out.

"I am a grown up," Trumpkin muttered behind us. I had to stifle a laugh as I caught eye contact with Susan who was about to burst with laughter.

"It was right around," Lucy paused walking to the edge. "Ahhh!" she yelled.

"Lucy!" Susan screamed and ran to the edge. We all followed and looked down to see Lucy safely sitting on another ledge.

"Here," she finished smiling. Peter jumped down first, then helped Trumpkin down, Susan was next, then I and Edmund.

Lucy led the group down the gorge, crossing over rocks and moss and other various groups of nature. Peter was behind me, placing his hand on my shoulder to steady me every time I slipped.

"I didn't remember you being such a clutz," Peter joked.

"Because you were the clutz. We've just swapped traits this time," I told him laughing.

"Maybe you're just getting old," said Edmund.

"Oi," I said swatting him on his arm. I reached to far forward and slipped again landing on my bum.

"Definitely too old," laughed Edmund.

"Be quiet you, we're only 17," said Peter helping me up.

"Might as well be 77," said Trumpkin, "you people are so slow."

"Trumpkin, may I remind you, that you're the oldest out of the group," smirked Susan. Trumpkin frowned suddenly and walked over to Lucy. The rest of us laughed as he walked away over to Lucy who was about to cross the water on some stones. She walked across slipping slightly, Trumpkin caught her before she could fall. I smiled at the sight.

* * *

Night fell and we all huddled around the campfire the boys and Trumpkin made for us earlier. Susan and Lucy called me over and I sat down in front of them as they got comfortable before going to sleep.

"Why do you think I didn't see Aslan?" asked Susan quietly as the boys appeared to be asleep.

"You believe me?" asked Lucy astounded.

"Well, we got across the gorge," pointed out Susan.

"I don't know, maybe you didn't want to," said Lucy.

Susan sighed, taking this in. "You both always knew we'd be coming back here didn't you?" she asked.

"I hoped so," replied Lucy.

"We had too Susan. We weren't finished here," I said softly.

"I just got used to the idea of living in England," Susan admitted.

"But you're happy to be here aren't you?" asked Lucy.

"While it lasts," Susan finished turning on her side.

"We better enjoy it. We may not be here for much longer," I said to the girls. Lucy lied back down and closed her eyes.

"Night Su," I said squeezing her hand.

"Lex," Lucy whispered softly.

"Yes," I replied.

"Do you think Aslan will come to us like last time?" she asked.

"I don't know Lu, but he helped us today. So he can't be too far away," I told her. She closed her eyes again. "Night Luce." I got up and walked over to me spot next to Peter. I lied down and closed my eyes expecting him to be asleep.

"Do you really believe he can't be too far away?" Peter asked. I turned to face him, his eyes that same blue I'd seen on his birthday all those years ago.

"He might not show himself, but he helped us today, he has to be."

"How are you so sure?" he asked softly.

"I have faith."

* * *

I turned around, trying to snuggle closer to Peter for warmth. I rolled over only to be met by nothing. I opened my eyes to find no one next to me. I rolled onto my back and yawned. I sat up slowly and looked around. Lucy was gone too.

"Argh!" I heard someone yell in the distance.

"Peter?" I yelled out. "Lucy!" Edmund rolled over grumpily.

"What's wrong?" he grumbled.

"Peter and Lucy are gone. I heard someone yelling."

"Trumpkin, Susan! Get up now!" he said. He ran off and the rest of us followed hastily.

"What's happening?" Susan asked sleepily.

"The King and Queen are missing!" Trumpkin said as he caught on.

"There's Lucy," Edmund pointed out. I saw her, she was crouching down behind a bush. The sound of swords clashing got louder as we neared her.

"No!" she yelled as she stood up and ran out.

"Peter!" Susan said running up to Lucy and seeing Peter. When we reached them, we saw Peter holding a rock another tanned man holding Rhindon and minotaurs, black dwarves, centaurs and other Narnians gathered around.

A tanned man looked down at Peter's sword and realised who we were.

"High King Peter?" the man who I assumed was Caspian asked. He looked like his Jake so much.

"I believe you called," Peter responded.

"Well yes, but, I thought you'd be older," he said surprised.

"Well, if you'd like, we could come back in a few years," Peter replied smartly. I raised a questioning eyebrow.

"No! No, that's alright. You're just not what I expected," Caspian added. He looked at us all but his gaze lingered on Susan the longest. I nudged her gently and she smiled slightly. Peter's face contorted with mild rage.

"Neither are you," said Edmund looking around at the minotaurs and black dwarves gathered with the centaurs and red dwarves.

"A common enemy unites even the oldest of foes," said a badger as he came forward.

"We have anxiously awaited your return my liege. Our hearts and swords are at your service," said a mouse, who came forward from the crowd and bowed.

"Oh my gosh, he is so cute," whispered Lucy to Susan and I. The mouse hurriedly drew his sword and turned to face us.

"Who said that!?" he asked defensively.

"Sorry," said Lucy shyly.

"Oh, uh your majesty. With the greatest respect, I do believe courageous, courteous or chivalrous might more befit a knight of Narnia," he said. I laughed softly.

"Well, at least we know some of us can handle a blade," Peter said, taking a cheap jab at Caspian.

"Peter, really?" I chastised him. He shrugged.

"I can handle a blade indeed. And I have recently put it too good use accquiring weapons for your army, sire," said the mouse.

"Good. Because we're going to need every sword we can get," Peter said looking around.

"Well then, you'll probably be wanting yours back," said Caspian smirking; it was obviously payback from Peter's jab before. Peter took the sword and sheathed it, quite unhappily.

As we walked through the forrest to were the Narnians were building their force, we made introductions. Reepicheep was quite a charming mouse I found out. Trumpkin and his friends Nikabrik and Trufflehunter were walking in front of us. I had no clue where Edmund or Peter were. Susan, Lucy and I stuck together as we eavesdropped on Trumpkin's conversation.

"So, what are they like?" asked Trufflehunter.

"Complainers. Stubborn as mules in the morning," he replied. Lucy clapped a hand over her mouth to stop laughing.

"So you like 'em?" asked Nikabrik.

"Well enough," said Trumpkin. I shook my head and then left the girls to go find Peter. I found him next to Caspian, obviously discussing something along the lines of battle strategy.

"Lex," Peter smiled as I looped my arm through his.

"I'm not interrupting am I?" I asked. I knew I wasn't but a Queen always had to be polite.

"Queen Alexea, it's a pleasure," Caspian. "I've heard a lot of stories about you."

"All good I hope. I know I'm not a big fan of the Telmarines," I said laughing.

"Yes, well that's 1300 years in the past and there's many more stories I've been told throughout my childhood," Caspian said.

"Well, you'll have to tell me how my family and I have been perceived as by the generations we left behind," I said smiling.

"I will, once we enter," Caspian said as he point to a fortress of stone. "Welcome to Aslan's How."


	5. Chapter 5: The Night Raid

**Hey readers! Here is the next chapter! Please let me know what you think! Happy reading!**

**To springpony: Not much fighting for you, but a little, just like you asked! ;)**

* * *

We walked towards the Stone building. It looked old, almost as old as we were, truth be told. We reached the start of the path that led inside the How. It was lined with centaurs, young and old holding their swords in the sky as a greeting. We stood in awe. We hadn't been greeted like this for a long time. The Pevensies and I walked forward, Caspian followed behind, allowing us to relive our glory probably. The youngest centaur dropped his arms, Lucy smiled as his father next to him helped him lift them once more.

As we entered the How, every nook and cranny was filled with surviving Narnians, making weapons and armour and whatever else you could think of. I scoffed, for an extinct race, they were doing pretty well.

"It may not be what you are used to, but it's defensible," said Caspian. He looked to Peter who nodded approvingly. I sighed internally, thanking Aslan that he hadn't gone on another mad tangent. Susan had left the group by then and went wondering, Lucy not far behind.

"We have numbers greater than I imagined," I told Caspian still surveying the area.

"If you're in shock my lady, imagine my own," Caspian replied smiling softly. I laughed a little and smiled. Narnia was going to get back what was once theirs.

"Peter, you might want to see this," Susan said coming out from a corridor. Peter followed Susan and left Ed and I standing there.

"I guess it's important," Edmund shrugged and followed his older brother. I looked and Caspian and he nodded, silently telling me that yes, it was important. I followed the Pevensies until we were in a dark corridor, Peter was holding a torch and staring at a wall animatedly.

"It's us," said Susan as I got closer to the group. On the wall was painting of Lucy and Tumnus, the coronation and at the end for children huddled together, covered in red paint. I touched the wall softly. Those were my children.

"What is this place?" Lucy asked Caspian. She was as baffled as the rest of us and there was a good reason as to our confusion.

"You do not know?" he asked surprised. He led us down the corridor even more. Once he stopped, he lowered his torch, and some sort of liquid caught fire engulfing the perimeter of the room in flames. We looked at the walls in shock. Around the room was carvings of us, our patrols and guards and in the very middle of Aslan, the sun rising above his head.

"He must know what he's doing," Lucy said as she walked forward, for there in the middle of the room was the Stone Table. She touched it lightly, the sight obviously bringing back memories for both her and Susan.

"I think it's up to us now," said Peter as he stared at the carving of Aslan and left the room. I stared at him as he walked away. He expected everything to be like before, but time has past the land is not like we remember and Aslan wasn't either. He'd come when he deemed it right.

* * *

"Your highness', a Telmarine soldier has been spotted," breathed a faun, "he ran off before I could stop him," he continued to pant.

We were all gathered in the Stone Table room, doing odd jobs like fitting new armour when the news arrived. Everyone went into battle mode after that. Peter was the worst one of all.

"It's only a matter of time," he started, "Miraz's men and war machines are on their way. That means those same men aren't protecting his castle," Peter told the crowd.

"What do you propose we do, Sire?" asked Reepicheep. He was the only one to inflate Peter's ego and the poor mouse-ling didn't realise by doing so, this situation could turn out wrong.

"We-"

"Our-" Both Caspian and Peter started. Peter glared at the Prince who gave in to his steely glaze and let Peter continue. "Our only hope is to strike them before they strike us."

"But that's crazy, no one has ever taken that castle," pointed out Caspian.

"There's always a first time," Peter said smartly. He was striving for a good knock on the head from me.

"We'll have the element of surprise," added Trumpkin.

"But we have the advantage here," Caspian told Peter. A showdown was happening between the two and someone was going to get a serious bruise to their ego.

"If we dig in, we can hold them off indefinitely," Susan said backing up Caspian. This earned her a glare from her older brother. His mind was thinking traitor yet his face said disappointment.

"I for one, feel safer underground," Trufflehunter told everyone. Badger's were of good nature; violence made him uneasy often.

"Look, I appreciate you what you've done, but this isn't a fortune, it's a tomb!" exclaimed Peter, his voice directed to Caspian mostly.

"Yes, and if the Telmarines are smart, they'll starve us out," Edmund chipped in.

"We could collect nuts!" suggested Patterwig a most excited squirrel.

"Oh yes, and throw them at the Telmarines! Shut up!" Trumpkin said to him. He hid his face and then Trumpkin aimed his words at Peter. "I think you know where I stand on this Sire."

Peter nodded in thanks and turned to Glenstorm, "If I can get your troops in, can you handle the guards?".

"Or die trying my liege," Glenstorm replied solemnly. He was definitely like Oreius in many ways and my heart hurt from missing my old friend and his wife.

"That's what I'm worried about," Lucy said. Peter and the rest of us turned to look at her. Lucy, the youngest out of us all, seemed to be the wisest in the room.

"Sorry?" asked Peter. I stood up and sat next to Lucy, her brother had sent daggers her way and she was in need of help.

"Well, you're all acting like you have two options: Dying here or dying there," she told them. She was right, no one considered a compromise or living.

"I'm not sure you're really listening Lu," Peter said, smirking a little, playing off Lucy's words as nothing but a fourteen year old rambling on.

"No, you're not listening," Lucy said boldly, Peter stared in shock at his baby sister standing up to him in such a way. "Or have you forgotten who really defeated the White Witch?" she asked, eyebrow raised.

"I think we've waited for Aslan long enough," Peter scoffed. He turned to walk away but by this stage my blood was boiling. He was infuriating and disrespectful and I wanted to hit him really hard.

"How dare you," I spat at his back, he turned slowly, hand rubbing against his face due to lack of sleep.

"I don't have time," he replied. The crowd of people around us didn't move and stared, Peter and I fighting was a new site, for both them and ourselves.

"Peter, you yourself must admit we'd all be nothing without Aslan. Do you not think waiting for him or listening to Lucy might be a good idea?" I asked him harshly.

"Alexea, yes we are nothing without him, you and I especially, Susan, Edmund and Lucy too," he admitted. "But we can't wait around for him any longer, we don't even know if he'll show up. He's not a ta-"

"Tame lion after all," I finished for him rolling my eyes. "But we need him Peter."

"We don't need him Alexea, we've gone into battle plenty of times without him and come out with a victory! We can't believe all those wins are because of Aslan and if you do you can stay with Lucy and wait for him," Peter spat.

I walked up to him slowly and stopped when I came face to face with him. "You know I will follow you where ever you go, into battle, into love and into ruling a kingdom, how ever that was a man who believed everything we did was not our own doing but the grace of Aslan himself. You once believed he had a hand in everything. You believed in him."

" The man before me is self obsessed boy chasing a life that we left behind 1300 years ago and cannot get back. A life where he was a man and in charge. I didn't marry this man and I will not bare to have any connection to him other than he being my commander."

I untucked the necklace that held my rings around my neck and pulled it off. I reached for Peter's hand opened it and dropped it onto his palm. "Good luck."

I walked off seething, Susan and Lucy followed closely along with others, in the distance I could here Peter swinging the rings around on the chain. He needed that and I was glad to be the one to give it to him.

* * *

"Caspian, I'm sorry I couldn't persuade him to compromise," I told Caspian as we waited for the others to meet us before the night raid.

"My Queen, you did far more than I ever imagine. I can only hope the High King comes to his senses soon and goes on to be the man you described."

"You and me both my prince," I replied.

The rest of the Pevensies clambered out of the corridors, sleep upon their face and Lucy trailing, clutching the bottle of her cordial tightly.

"Ready?" asked Peter as he stared at both me and Caspian harshly.

"We were here before you weren't we?" I spat back. He shook his head and walked off. Susan shot me an apologising look and grabbed my hand. Much like Trufflehunter, Susan was not the Gentle Queen for nothing. Her holding one of our hands meant she was worried about what was to come and whenever she was worried, something was bound go wrong.

We rallied the troops and the five of us flew away by gryphon as Glenstorm's troops travelled by foot. We were coming closer to the castle and Edmund smirked cheekily as he went forward as per the plan.

The gryphon flew onto the top tower and dropped Edmund on the roof out of site of the guard on watch. He looked up to inspect the noise and saw nothing, once he turn around the gryphon grabbed him and Edmund dropped down. Edmund signalled us with a flash of his torch and our gryphons continued on.

We reached the roof and Caspian flew low shooting a guard and watched as he fell down. Edmund had kept on signalling, another guard saw the bright light and took aim. Susan, quick to notice, pulled out her arrows and shot hit until he hit the floor lifeless. Peter and I dropped down at the same time and worked together to take down another two guards. He looked at me longingly, ready to apologise. He had the same look he always did back in the golden age.

"Caspian, where's the study?" I asked him, ignoring the apparent apology on Peter's tongue. There was really no time for this now.

"This way," he whispered. We followed him along the roof and the towers. Once we reached the window to the Professors office, we scaled the wall. I was last down and lost my balance on the ledge. Susan turned around and grabbed my leather corset tightly, pulling me to safety.

"Thank you," I breathed relieved.

"You're still my sister-in-law," she whispered as Peter and Caspian entered the room.

"Professor?" Caspian whispered as I closed the window. I turned around and saw the room. It had been riffled through. Draws were open and their contents were spilled on the floor and on shelves. It was a mess. We all wondered to the professors desk and saw a book opened to a page of the Pevensies and I riding a horse. There was a hole in the middle of Peter's horses head. He looked to Caspian who held up the professors glasses.

"I have to find him," Caspian pleaded.

"We don't have time," Peter reasoned. "You have to get to the gatehouse."

"You wouldn't even be here without him. And neither would I," Caspian explained. I nodded as did Susan. Peter looked wary.

"Susan will go with Caspian as planned with a quick detour and we'll get to Miraz, as planned," I told Peter rationally.

"Be quick," Peter muttered.

"We can still make it to the gatehouse on time," Caspian said reassuringly. They left the room and it was Peter and I by ourselves.

"I'm sorry you know," he said as we walked out of the room and into the corridor. I turned to him and placed a finger over his lips shushing him as a guard walked past.

"Pete," I whispered as the guard passed, "I know and I love you but we have to focus on this now," I said squeezing his hand. He nodded gratefully and raised my hand to kiss it. We then continued down the corridor. We came to the door and steadied ourselves. Peter breathed deeply placed a hand on the door handle. He counted to three and pushed the door open, I rushed through blades at the ready to find a nursery.

"Where's Miraz?" asked Peter confused.

"Must be the next room," I said softly as I walked over to the crib. I peeked in, the little Prince was sleeping peacefully with a smile upon his face. His mobile kept turning and his world was peaceful. I envied him for not knowing the dangers of Narnia yet.

I reached out to touch him but Peter pulled me back. I turned to him, eyes with determination. "I know," Peter whispered, "he looks like Evan."

I nodded, "Let's go." We left the room quietly, closing the door as softly as possible like we used to with our own children. We crept to the next room and were about to burst through when we heard screaming.

"Put the sword down Caspian, I don't want to shoot you," a female voice said, venom lingering beneath her words.

"We don't want you to either!" I yelled bursting through the door.

"This used to be a private room," Miraz said sighing.

"Caspian what are you doing?" asked Peter. "You're supposed to be at the gatehouse!"

"No!" he shouted, "Tonight, for once, I want the truth!" he continued and then turned to Miraz. "Did you kill my father?" he asked darkly.

"Now we get to it," Miraz chuckled evilly.

"You told me your brother died in his sleep," Prunaprisma said lowering her crossbow slowly.

"That was more or less true," Miraz shrugged. I pressed further, swords more pointed than ever. Peter moved forward beside me too as Caspian moved forward to Miraz pressing his sword to his neck, drawing out dark red blood.

"Did you kill my father?" Caspian growled.

"Caspian, this won't make things anything better," Susan pleaded.

"We Telmarines would have nothing if we had not taken it. You're father knew that better than anyone," confessed Miraz.

"How could you?" Prunaprisma said shocked.

"For the same reason you will pull that trigger!" yelled Miraz. He walked closer to Caspian, the wound in his neck getting bigger.

"Stop! Stay right there," I warned.

"For our son, you must choose! Do you want our child to be king or do you want him to be like Caspian? Fatherless!" he taunted Prunaprimsa. It worked as she let out a yell and the crossbow was fired straight to Caspian arm. She fell to the bed sobbing as Miraz escaped through a secret door in the wall. Caspian fell to the floor. I rushed over as did Susan. He was in pain.

Susan was always right about something going wrong but this felt like more, this felt like loss, only not of war but lives too.

* * *

**Don't forget to review! **

**Much love, allycat23**


End file.
